


Aftermath

by lferion



Category: Roads of Heaven - Melissa Scott
Genre: Community: mini_nanowrimo, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Mini-Nanowrimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denis was a Pilot, not a Magus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mini-nanowrimo 2011

* * *

  


Denis was a Pilot, not a Magus, Captain-and-husband, not adept, though ever since the geas and Silence’s breaking of it, the celestial spheres were closer, though no less strange, and he could see more than just the Void Marks did he not focus close. Most different of all the __in hydraulis__ could, and would, shake his bones with terror and terrifying delight. Before there had only been the simple, subliminal sense of the Key unlocking the Door that was not a Door, accessing the necessary mindset for piloting. Julie knew a little of it, since it was he who woke him from the day-mares, who had held him on that nightmare ship. Julie wanted him to speak to Silence, if he would not speak to Isambard (and that, indeed, Denis simply would not do. Isambard would not be privy to any more of Denis than he had already forced him to reveal, been forced by that nasty piece of work that had been Gyazi) but stubborn (and stubborn had saved life and sanity on other occasions, in other straits) he would not yet. Not until he truly could not find a way to handle it. Until then, he _would_ cope.


End file.
